


Against the Mark

by ink_writes16



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I kinda stole GalaxyTrees AU so be sure to check her out, M/M, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: Race finds his soul mate but Davey hasn't and he was just too slow... almost.





	Against the Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the Soul Mark was borrowed from Galaxy-trees13 She's an amazing writer look her up on Ao3 or tumblr  
> I also did not realize how short this was I hope you enjoy tho

Somehow, they all managed to have the same period off. They were all sitting in the courtyard in one big circle. Davey was helping Crutchie with his homework. All of a sudden, there was a collective gasp. Davey looked up. 

The dark circle on Race’s arm was a mix of dark reds and Spot’s shoulder was mix of blues and greens. They looked at each other and laughed. Everyone else cheered. Davey plastered on a fake smile. He was too late. 

“Hey, Race. Can I talk to you?”

“Yeah Davey. Gimme a sec.” He ducked out of the way of Jack’s bear hug. “What do you need?”

Davey pulled him inside and looked around. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this. He dragged Race into a nearby custodians closet and shut the door.

“Davey? Why are we in a cleaning closet?”

“Don’t do it.”

“Do what?”

Davey hesitated. “Be with Spot.”

Race sighed and looked relieved and tense at the same time. “What do you mean? No one’s ever not married their soulmate. Besides, there’s a bunch of benefits that come with getting married.”

“No, I know. But…” Davey wasn’t sure how to finish. He looked away from Race.

“Look, Davey, I want to be with you, too. But I can’t.”

Davey nodded. “Fine. But at least give me one thing.”

“Hm?”

Davey kissed Race, his hands in his hair. There was a tingling sensation in his hands. He pulled away and looked; his hands were the colors of the sunset, pinks and oranges and reds. Race looked at them. 

“Wh… wait… how?” Davey looked at the place on Race’s head where his hands had been. Sure enough, it was multi-colored. 

“Oh my god.”

Race grabbed Davey’s wrists and looked at his hands. “How is that possible? How do I have two soulmates? Do you have two soulmates?”

Davey shook his head. He was speechless. “Th… I… Oh god.”

“How am I supposed to explain this to Spot?”

“Don’t tell him.”

“Thank you for the insight, Davey. Unfortunately, he’s going to notice the colors in my hair that weren’t there before!”


End file.
